


purr

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat Ears, F/F, Kitty!Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au/headcanon/prediction where blake is a kitty fauna</p><p>written for tumble users kemicolon and dlartistanon, who wanted aggressively affectionate kitty blake and kitty kneading, respectively</p>
            </blockquote>





	purr

"Blake, come on, I have an essay due at nine tomorrow morning—" I wedged my head under Yang's arm so it was wrapped around my shoulders. She gave a little annoyed grunt when I lightly headbutted her jaw, purring insistently. "Babe, seriously," she growled against my scalp, "I'm trying to finish this."

I huffed when she removed her arm to grab her pencil and start writing again. "You've been working on that for like a week," I griped, sinking to the floor by her chair and resting my chin on her knee. I looked up at Yang pitifully. I was completely ignored. My ears flattened. "I'm feeling all... neglected." I lifted my head just long enough to cross my arms under my chin.

She reached down to absently scratch my ear. I'd only barely begun to purr when she withdrew her hand. An irate little growl rumbled in my throat.

" _Yaaang_ ," I whined, lightly pawing at her elbow.

" _What?_ "

" _Pay attention to me._ " It was a simple request, but I added a little purr to the end of it in an attempt to ensure I snagged her focus.

It didn't work.

"Yeah, sure, just let me finish my paper."

I frowned.

She grunted sharply, startled at suddenly having me in her lap. Perk of her not paying me enough mind, I supposed. "Blake," Yang groaned, trying to reach around me to grab her pencil, "you're being _difficult_."

I rested my forehead against hers, a tiny purr escaping. "Pretty sure _you're_ being difficult."

Yang tutted softly, a weary smile touching her lips. My purr intensified as she finally relented, reaching up to caress my ears. "You are," she informed me, pressing a light kiss to my nose, " _extraordinarily_ needy."

I was only halfway listening at that point; she'd curled her fingers just slightly, short nails scratching deliciously at the base of my ear. I let my hands drop, bracing myself on her thighs to push into her hand. Yang chuckled, obediently scratching harder. My purr shifted into a pleased little moan, and my hands instinctively began to knead.

Yang squeaked in surprise. "Hey— _hey_ , mind the hands, kitten," she laughed lowly, a light blush creeping into her face.

I glanced down at my hands, absently noting that they were resting high on her inner thighs. I tutted. " _Fine_." I wrapped my arms about her neck, cuddling against her front and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Yang chuckled and kissed my closest ear, still absently scratching at the other. My purr resumed in an instant.

It was quiet for a long few minutes, the silence broken only by Yang's gentle petting and my purrs.

"Hey can I go back to w—"

" _Later_."


End file.
